


I'll Make It Up To You

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [48]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Forgotten Anniversary, M/M, Not quite fluff but not quite angst?, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick's forgetting something, but he doesn't know what.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I'll Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr: What would happen if Nick just forgot their anniversary? Like they always celebrate it with a special date night and Nick always had a little surprise planned for 3 years in a row but the 4th year he's just so busy and forgets?

There was something he was forgetting, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He had the feeling all day, even before he arrived to the latest crime scene he investigated. 

He had brushed it off to exhaustion, his insomnia was nagging at him to spend more and more time awake. His brain felt like a computer that just wouldn’t shut down, which funnily enough, he was trying to prevent as he hammered out the details to a report that he had fallen behind on. Maybe it was the annoying prompt to update his computer that he had forgotten about. 

“You, uh, heading out soon?” 

“Mm?” Nick looked up through the rims of his glasses–contacts! He forgot his contacts, that’s what he forgot, which is why he was using his glasses. 

Greg stood in the door frame, jacket in hand, hair styled, Nick could swear he even smelled a faint hint of his favorite cologne tickle his nose as Greg walked closer to his desk.

“Nah, man, I, uh, I gotta stay. Finish this up, Cath’s been expecting it on her desk for a week already.” 

“You think one more day’s really gonna kill her?” Greg leaned on top of Nick’s desk, playfully flipping the case file open and closed as Nick cleared his throat and ignored him.

After a few moments of silence, save for Nick’s typing, Greg closed the top of the laptop onto his fingers. 

“What’s so _special_ about this case, anyway?” 

“What’s gotten into you, man?” Nick scoffed. “Just ‘cause I got promoted doesn’t mean I can skirt on responsibilities for the sake of-of what, a night out on the town? Just call it a rain check, man, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“I bet…” Greg muttered.

“Of course I will,” Nick muttered back, completely missing the sarcasm that lined Greg’s words.

“Oh, I get it, this is part of it, isn’t it?”

“Part of what?” Nick asked numbly, shook his head, but then straightened his face after Greg didn’t respond, and took it as the end of the conversation. 

He opened the laptop and groaned slightly as he had to wake it up from it’s slumber, impatiently tapping the screen as Greg stood up, folded his arms and shook his head. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, watched as Greg reacted to his confusion with a humorless laugh.

“You honest-to-God _forgot!”_

“Forgot what?”

“Have you checked the calendar recently?”

“Yeah, it’s Friday.”

“Just…just a Friday?”

“What other kind of Friday would there be?” Nick laughed. 

“Oh, I don’t know…just a Friday, _the_ Friday that comes around every year, in which we go out on a _lavish_ night out on the town, and in which you’ve surprised me, every year, with something big, something small, something to just… _celebrate this particular Friday_ , celebrate _us!”_

_“Oh.”  
_

Nick leaned back in his chair, smothered his eyes with his hands, groaned loudly in disappointment of himself, more than anything, though he had the regret of not realizing this sooner, not _thinking_ before he took the bait of Greg’s attempt to reel him in back to reality. 

“Oh my god, Greg, I’m–” he heaved a heavy sigh, couldn’t even bear to look at Greg’s face as he scrambled through his mind, trying to dig out some rabbit out of his hat to amaze and astonish Greg with, a last minute surprise that they both knew that even he couldn’t manage on such a time crunch. 

“I’m-I’m so sorry, man, I-I just…I forgot,” Nick stammered, he stood up, rounded around the desk with a hand up, as if to bring Greg into a hug, but Greg stood, stiffened. 

“I get it. You get promoted, start working on this high profile Jekyll case with your best friend Ray, and things just…slip through the cracks. _Important_ things.”

“I know. You’re more important to me than any of that. I promise, G…”

Nick took Greg’s hand in his own, brought it to his lips, showered it in kisses. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he echoed the half-ass sentiment he uttered earlier, but this time, with more feeling behind the words, more meaning. 

Greg shuddered with every kiss, his stone-cold exterior melting rapidly under the warmth of Nick’s breath. He couldn’t stay mad at Nick for long, cupped a hand to his cheek and planted a kiss on his face. 

“You better.”


End file.
